loraldfandomcom-20200213-history
Fort Sherranna
A place of new unity between the Alice Plains and Murbankshire, Fort Sherranna was the idea of Prince Zaren of Arcanville during his brief term as Regent Throne Lord of Alicia 767qc. It trades with Eyshabreen, and though not finished is growing in size. Fort Sherrana Details Surround by a cascade of wooded scaffolding, and with its top a zig zag of bricks and workmen, its clear this place is unfinished, but that hasn't stopped an obvious influx of visitors and merchants setting up tents and lean-toes all around its base. Places in the Fort The Market On the outside there are markets stalls selling wines and cloth from Eyshabreen (the inferior exported stuff), steel swords and shields from Eyshabreen (though none enchanted) and Hillsysen meats, grain, vegetables and paper goods (though nothing magical). There is one chubby wizard lady in the midnight blue and and white undercoat of an Arcanville patron selling potions (anything up to ###gp) as well as a few wands (up to ###gp) for sanctioned practitioners. The only other thing of interest is a stall of Eridorian war drums, said to be made by the legion mages of ### to communicate vast distances, beating on one drum conveys the sound through the other, for unknown miles. Its said that those skilled in drum magic can pass their music through them. The price he's starting at is 3,000gp but he could be lowered with bargaining (in truth they've been stolen but noone down here would know). The Rest Houses Though there are a few beer tents (mostly selling cider) on the outside, only the Nymphs Kiss has places for people to sleep, with a shared tent at 1gp a night and a private one 5gp. The Inner Fort Only nobels, fort guard, builders, and registered ship crews can enter, and Balthier won't be on the updated ledger until sundown with the changing of the guard. Inside the squared off barbican there are a host of wooden lean toes built between the square towers, all with clearly marked signs. Many are not of interest but do include: Cartographers Blacksmiths Shipswrites Carpenters Heralders Bird Trainers Several Shrines Church to St. Sheranna Library The Masters Rest House The Amber Arms A large pale wood establishment, with a far stone wall of raging fires, its mostly made out of a dozen large tables so crews can sit together. Its mostly young boys who come to serve food and drinks, as its a way for them to get known and maybe a cabinboy position. Also the land lady of this place is an Amberite, a tall thin blonde with a stern look about her, who doesn't believe women should be objectifide. Layl is often berrated for this from the more macho of the sailors in here, but she ignores them as St. Amber did. People of the Fort Lord Commander Derrinus - a grey sideburned serious but good man from Murbankshire. La Pontiff LaSade is a usually well respected wine merchant (on this side of the river) but the outspoken attitude of its Captain Vocaz, is getting the skinny moustached man, with abundant jewelry, long hair, and bright clothes, into trouble, as remarks about his peoples lack of morals is being countered with comments about their great ignorance to the world.